Danny Uchicha
by Empv
Summary: In a alternate storyline Danny finds out he is related to the Uchicha Clan as soon as he activates his sharingan for the first time.When he starts testing out his new powers he doesn’t know that Orochimaru is after him.
1. Chapter 1:Attacked By Gangsters

It was a lovely sunny day, the birds were singing, flowers were blooming up and down the streets of New York City. Happily married, Mindy and Danny, were on a romantic date. They were eating ice cream, while their adorable energetic 10-year old daughter, Savannah, was watched over by her grandma, Annette and her friend, Dot. It was a scary thought for Mindy,at first ,considering she and Annette don't get along, sometimes.

This has been a nice date for us,Danny. It is a break for us parents.",chuckled Mindy.

"You said it,Mindy! A break from our jobs, a break from friends, a break from...", Danny waited for Mindy..

"Our lovable daughter.", finished Mindy with a laugh.

"Yeah, Mindy, our intelligent daughter. Our special little one,indeed! Her parents need to take a little break how special she is.",said Danny.

The both of them laughed with each other and enjoyed their ice cream together~

After Their Date~

Mindy and Danny walked from the ice cream store to go pick up their daughter from her grandma's house. They were holding hands and looking at the view in front of them. The two of them were laughing and talking,having a good time, when all of a sudden two strong tall gangsters showed up and blocked their way.

"Woah, hey ,how can I help you?",asked Danny.

"You two seemed like your pockets are filled with money.. hand over your wallets.", demanded gangster number one. Gangster number two huffed like a bull, both Danny and Mindy backed off slowly terrified.

"Listen, you're not going to threaten us! Our love is strong and can defeat any bad,right ,Mindy?", asked Danny.

Mindy's body was shaking by how big the gangsters are.

"Right!",piped up Mindy with determination.

"Fine then,we're going to have to force you two by beating you up!", growled Gangster number two.

"We'll see about that!",challenged Danny.

The gangsters slowly began to approach them.

"Mindy run!",yelled Danny.

Mindy ran as fast as she could.The two gangsters went after Danny punching and hitting him from face to chest. Danny fought back as well as he could. His face was covered with bruises. He was almost a goner...

Danny collapsed from the bruises and as gangster number one was about to give Danny one final punch. Danny's eyes completely went red! He opened them and focused on the two gangsters. Danny turned his "eye of the devil" on them. The gangsters ran away as fast as they could.Danny got up as well, but ,he was more confused then ever. He looked into his reflection in a reflection of the car window. His eyes weren't completely normal at all...they were red.


	2. Chapter 2:Something Weird Had Happened

Danny ran searching where Mindy went towards. Mindy must have went to his Ma's house to go pick up their daughter. It turned out he was right. Mindy was already there trying to get Savannah ready,

"Honey?",asked Mindy.

She looked closely to see Danny running up towards them.

"Dad!" shouted Savannah with a smile running up towards him.

She jumped into Danny's strong arms.

"Oh ,uh ,hi sweetie.",he said with a smile.

Then he started to chuckle as he swung her around.Danny softly placed Savannah back down after a lovely father and daughter moment.

"Savannah, can you give me and Mom for a second okay?",asked Danny.

"Okay.",said Savannah.

She hopped in the car to draw in her notebook to wait.

"That was so lovely.",said Mindy.

She pressed her two hands onto her chest. She just saw making Danny laugh as he cheeks turn peachy red.

"Anyways Mindy,we got to talk.",said Danny.

"What is it Danny?",asked Mindy.

"Something weird had happened while I was fighting those street men.",said Danny.

" What was it?",asked Mindy feeling concerned.

Danny still had the bruises from his face to chest.

"Something had happened...I was fighting almost feeling like a goner. They were winning then my eyes turned red, I guess it scared them off." explained Danny.

Mindy was silent. It was too hard for her to believe,

"I-I don't know Danny.. I don't think I have a explanation for that. S see an eye doctor?Mindy with a weak smile as she shrugged, Danny just stood there blankly he didn't wanted to say Mindy was no help because that is just wrong and she's his wife after all and he knows how Mindy gets when she's angry "Look if it becomes a problem then we'll go seek someone for help alright?" Said Mindy all that Danny could do was nod and hop in the car to drive home.


	3. Chapter 3:Go To Sleep

In The Middle Of The Night~

Danny was tossing and turning in his bed. He was having a nightmare. The nightmare he was having was that he was fighting a snake- human figure. In the dream, Mindy ended up unconscious during the battle. That woke Danny up .Danny looked across the room. Everything looked completely normal.

Danny looked down at Mindy. Mindy was fast asleep. The moon and the stars shined down on her. Sherolled on the other side of the bed.

"Wait"" Danny as he tried to wake her but,Mindy was fast asleep.

"Mindy!,Danny tried to shout.

"Ah ,Idris Elba take off your shirt.",said Mindy.

Her sleeptalk had Danny blush in embarrassment and awkwardness.

"Mindy!",shouted Danny.

That woke Mindy.

"Huh!?",she shouted out as she clumsily fell out of bed along with the blanket.

This showed Danny in his blue stripped pajama pants, it made him wanna cover himself but decided to talk to Mindy instead.

Mindy shouted again.

"Wha-what is it?",asked Mindy as she rolled on her back to look up at Danny.

"I had a nightmare.",said Danny, making Mindy smirk.

"Really? You're going to tell me something, like, this like, I was your mother?.",joked Mindy. "No, it's just the dream felt so real, Mindy, I mean you were in it.",said Danny.

Mindy took one good look at Danny. She stared into his eyes and started to blink once at him . She took a sigh to roll on the other side on the floor with the covers around her, MyGo to sleep Danny." She said Danny feels like this isn't the right time to talk about it so he listened to Mindy and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4:Heading To Work

In The Morning~

Danny did his usual morning routine while Mindy was fast asleep. Danny didn't even bother to wake her. It was better for him to let his beautiful wife got her beauty rest. Even if she was sleeping on the floor like she was camping in the woods...

In The Bathroom~

Danny was in the middle of brushing his teeth when,all of sudden, Mindy woke up. She was about to step into the bathroom,

Oops sorry honey didn't see you there.",said Mindy, she tried to hold in her laughter. "It's okay just going to be off to work...", said Danny with his toothbrush in his mouth. "What?",asked Mindy.

Mindy couldn't understand a word to what Danny said. Maybe because he has his mouth full of toothpaste. So Danny took the toothbrush out of his mouth to repeat what he said to Mindy,

"I said, I'm off to work.

Oh ,that's good to hear.",said Mindy.

She watched Danny put the toothbrush back into his mouth to continue brushing.

"Danny.", began Mindy as Danny took the toothbrush out again,

"Yes?",asked Danny.

"About the nightmare, last night, are we going to talk about it?",asked Mindy.

"Oh it almost slipped my mind, maybe after work I'll tell you about it.",said Danny.

He was about to to leave the bathroom, he stopped and gave Mindy a kiss as in "see you later" then walked off into the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5:Something’s Not Right

Outside~

Outside of the very busy streets of New York City, Danny was heading to work. Suddenly, something hit him.

"Ugh!",he screamed.

His eyes turned red again. It took several minutes until they went back to normal. Danny didn't know what happened at first before deciding to keep walking.

"Just keep going,Danny, don't let it stop you.", he said to himself.

He continued walking and pretending that everything was normal.

He kept face straight as he could. When he reached the hospital building, all he could do was let out a smile knowing to himself that he made it in time for work.

He walked and tried to try and reach for the doorknob that leads into the building.

That was when another one hits,

"Ahhhhhhhhh!",screamed Danny very loudly.

He started turning red again. They faded away.

That was when Danny knew something was definitely wrong. So he decided to let his hand go and he decided to go look for an eye doctor to see what's wrong with his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6:The Eye Doctor

Danny went to see an eye doctor. He wanted to see what could be wrong with his eyes. While during his time there, the eye doctor checked him out and then, leaned back,

He said, "Everything seems to be fine. Danny, you're free to go."

Danny was weirded out by that diagnosis,

"What Doc? Something is seriously wrong with me! This has been going on since the incident I and my wife barely managed ." ,shared Danny.

"Well, I only had a couple of choices. Either it's you losing your vision, or, you have a bad case of the lazy eye.",stated the eye doctor.

Danny was silent.

"That is not either of those things I expected.",he said to the eye doctor.

"You may have to come back if it happens again.",said the eye doctor.

Danny gave the doctor one last look before leaving.

The doctor smirked as he watched him go.


End file.
